Fairy Summer
by Midnight1234
Summary: After the events of Father earlier in the year, Natsu now lives with his god-family which just so happens to be the Heartifllia's. Now that school is coming to a close, things seem to be all nice and dandy for Natsu, but suddenly that changes. He now has to spend the summer trying to stay away from Father's just as worse brother whose trying to win custody of him. Who will win?
1. Chapter One- The Falrows

**Hiya! Yay! The sequel is finally out! Now, if you are new and haven't read the first one, then you should probably go right on to Fairy High-Fire Pain because your confusion will lessen after reading that, then you can come back and read this! Also, the story won't be really as happy as this one; it will have its ups and downs like the last won, sometimes will be funny, light, and happy or will be sad, depressing, and sad. Depends. I have prolonged you lovely reader quiet long enough and will now let you read the sequel you have been waiting so long for! Almost a month! Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter One— The Falrows **

"Order up!" Natsu shouted from within the kitchens, head appearing before a little window-like cut in the wall as he handed a waitress a plate of food. The brown haired waitress smiled at the pinkette and thanked him, scurrying off to give the plate of food to a business man who typed busily on his computer.

Turning back around, Natsu glanced at the clock that hung on the wall behind him seeing that his shift was over, untying his apron and setting it up on a rack, grabbing his bag as he did so and slinging it across his shoulders.

"Leaving already?" asked one of the other cooks as they flipped over a hamburger, seeing out of the corner of his eyes that Natsu was headed for the exit.

"Yup! Promised Mrs. Heartifllia I would be home to help her set the table for some guest we're having over tonight." Natsu said, waving goodbye to the cook who waved the spatula in his hand in turn.

"Alright, but be careful on your way home, it's already getting dark." the older man warned as Natsu was halfway out of the door's exit.

"I know, I know. See ya' tomorrow Carl!" And with that he left, the heavy metal door shutting loudly behind him.

Natsu soon melted into the crowd of people that were just getting out of work or whatever they were originally doing, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his shorts. And yes, Natsu was wearing shorts for what seemed the first time in his life along with a short sleeved shirt. He was only able to wear these garments since it has been half a year since the death of Father.

A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of him, some memories of the abuse he had went through coming to surface in his mind, but he pushed them down forcibly, not wanting to think about them.

After Father had died, Natsu was soon put into custody of his godparents, which happens to be Lucy's parents. Lucy's mother, Layla Heartifllia, was a childhood friend of Natsu's mother, Josie Dragneel, when she was alive. And when they both had children, they made the other the godparent of their child.

When Natsu had first moved in with them, he had been a little awkward and shy, not used to the liveliness of the house and overall happiness that filled it. The good thing though was the fact that he made Lucy swear not to tell her parents about what Father did, the girl being quiet hesitant at first and defiant, but Natsu was able to wear her down to the point where he could get her to promise not to tell them. At first though, Natsu was sure his secret was going to make itself known to the adults since he had to wear long sleeved shirts and pants to hide his fading wounds and he had constant nightmares and was jumpy, making the Heartifllia parent's suspiciously worried on what was wrong with him, but the nightmares soon calmed down to the point where Natsu was getting them less frequently and becoming far less jumpy, giving his godparents relief that he had gotten better.

It wasn't long until Natsu reached his new house which was way better than his old one. It was two stories tall with white paint and a little flower garden in front of the porch, a little neat path leading up to the two stairs and a large oak tree shadowing the porch. The house didn't necessarily have a garage so the Heartifllia's had to park out front on the street.

Sitting on the bench-swing under the shade of the oak on the porch was Lucy reading a text from a friend of hers, swinging softly back and forth.

"Lucy!" Natsu said happily as he jogged up the rest of the way, Lucy looking up from her phone to watch as Natsu ran up the four steps to the porch.

"Back already?" she asked curiously. "I didn't think you'd be back till six." she said truthfully. Natsu gave her a little shrug as she continued to swing softly, phone in her hand.

"Mrs. Heartifllia asked me to help her set the table for the Falrows who are coming over for dinner to discuss some business with your dad." he told her. Lucy leaned backward, setting her phone beside her as she used one foot to swing back and forth without it leaving the ground.

"It's tonight? I thought it was tomorrow night?" she said in boredom, her phone vibrating with a new text though she ignored it for now.

"Nope, it's tonight. And Mrs. Heartifllia asked me to help her, and I will do so." he gave Lucy a small salute before he walked on in the house and to where his new room was, dumping his bag against the wall and giving it a quick look to make sure everything was in place.

It was different from his old one and looked a lot better too. The walls were a clean white with cream curtains hanging loosely and barely touching the carpet. His bed was a new one with dark oak and bright orange sheets above clean white ones, and a desk sat directly in front of it, barely cluttered with papers and a lamp, a pencil cup knocked over, the spilled contents making the desk messier. Beside the desk was a small oak dresser with a clean mirror above it that had half of the bed present in it. Right in the middle of Natsu's bed was a small blue cat with a green collar and bell, sleeping happily. Natsu smiled a little as he saw Happy, eyes lingering on him for a few moments before he shut the door behind him softly and made his way to the kitchen where he found Mrs. Heartifllia cooking, strands of hair falling into her face from her quickly made up bun, and the front of her apron covered in flour and other stuff, some flour even making its way to her cheeks and nose.

She looked up at Natsu's entrance, smiling as she pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see!" she said brightly, Natsu giving her a slight smile. Mrs. Heartifllia wiped her hands off on her apron, moving to a cabinet taking out fancy plates as she did so. "Set this on the table and when you get back everything will be on the table," she pointed to the little round table with four chairs in the kitchen. "and I'll leave the rest to you." she gave him another toothy smile as she handed him the flower designed plates, moving back to the cabinet to take other stuff out. Natsu gave a polite nod before she did so and turned around to go the dining room which was connected to the kitchen by an archway.

Soon the table was all set and the food was ready, everyone now wearing their Sunday best as they waited for the guests to arrive.

Natsu and Lucy were both sitting on the couch bored out of their minds, Lucy fiddling with the edge of her mid-thigh length light pink spaghetti strapped dress while Natsu made sure that he didn't mess up buttoning his white dress shirt like he tended to do, finding the mistake and buttoning it up again. Right as Natsu just finished making sure the buttons were right on his shirt, the doorbell rang, Mrs. Heartifllia rushing into the room still putting on her dangly diamond earrings. She was wearing a navy blue knee length dress with sleeves that stopped just at her elbows and her hair was in ringlets, ending just below her shoulders. Mr. Heartifllia came from behind her, wearing a similar outfit to Natsu's consisting of a white button down dress shirt and black slacks. He went to answer the door when he gave his wife a quick peck on the lips and a smile to the children, Mrs. Heartifllia standing up straight as she ushered them to the front entre way.

"Stand up straight and be the nice gentleman and lady you are." she ordered when they reached the entre way, straightening a messy strand of hair on Natsu before she stood beside her daughter smiling pleasantly. When her husband saw that they were ready, he opened the door and let the guest in.

Mr. Falrow was a short but large looking guy, not in weight but more in muscle… well the weight could contribute to his large size, with a buzz cut head and small beady blue eyes. He had a long white scar on his eyebrow and a stubbly looking chin. His wife was quite the opposite. She was taller and slim, with a long face and nose and large muddy brown eyes with inky black naturally curly hair that reached her shoulders. The son of the two was a mix of them. He was tall but wide like his father but had natural head of black curly hair, some of the curls reaching the top of his beady blue eyes. He had a long nose like his mother but a round-like face like his father.

"Hello, Jude." Mr. Falrow greeted in a rough voice, shaking Mr. Heartifllia's hand. "May I introduce you my wife Helena and my son Tom?" the two gave a respective nod and a hand shake to the family. Mr. Heartifllia gave a warm smile to the family as he introduced his.

"This is my wife Layla, my daughter Lucy, and my godson Natsu." he said. When Natsu went to shake Mr. Falrow's hand, he couldn't help but stiffen as a familiar feeling washed through him. Even though Mr. Falrow gave him a kind smile, he couldn't help but stare a little shocked into the beady man's eyes as he took his hand away to shake Lucy's. Natsu couldn't help but feel something stir in the pit of his stomach as if an old memory was about to stir, one where he tried to keep down ever since Father died.

He shook himself lightly, plastering his smile back on his face. He felt silly for feeling the way he did.


	2. Chapter Two: Familiar

**Hiya! He… he… he I sorreh…. Took a month and some odd days to update this… It took that long because I had slight writer's block and I was focusing on a competition I had today. I got 2****nd**** place in both of them so that made me happy and decided it was time to make you guys happy and finally update! I might not update this for another long while because I'm once again busy but I remain hopeful! Please enjoy this chapter and I'm once again sorry for the lateness! Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter Two— Familiar**

When the dishes had been cleared from the table, the four adults kept on talking about things no one but them could really understand, shooing the three teens into the living room where they awkwardly sat there staring at each other or anything else in the room.

"So Tom…" Lucy started awkwardly, forcing a grin onto her face. "How old are you?" she asked as she did her best to ignore the annoying drumming of Natsu's fingers against the end table beside the couch.

"Twelve." he replied surprising both Lucy and Natsu as they stared at each other with wide eyes, the pinkette's drumming coming to a stop.

"Y-you're twelve?" Natsu squeaked out in shock, Tom nodding his head in affirmation. "I-I though you would be seventeen or something… Wow. Is it by chance the cream you use?" Natsu asked, Tom shaking his head as Lucy looked at him weirdly.

"Why would he use cream?" she asked. "And if anything, cream would make him look younger, not older." Natsu shrugged in responds, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning backwards on the couch.

"I'm not a cream expert or anything, but sometimes labels can lie and make you look like a granny." he commented, Tom laughing a little. Lucy tried to explain to him that cream was targeted to make you younger and not older, but Natsu wouldn't listen to a word she was saying. Finally Lucy got frustrated to the point where she crossed her arms and slumped downwards on the couch as she refused to look at either males who just watched on in amusement, Natsu even laughing a little.

"I'll see you at work Monday, Jude." Mr. Fallow's voice piped up, catching the three's attention as they looked up to see the four adults walking into the living room, Mr. Falrow and Heartifllia shaking hands with a joyful smile present on their faces. Their wives continued on talking to the other, not paying mind that they were supposed to say goodbye, but everyone ignored them for now.

"Yes, I'll see you Monday." Mr. Heartifllia affirmed as he took a step back. Mr. Falrow looked towards the children sitting comfortably in the living room and for some reason Natsu suddenly knew why he felt strange when he first met Mr. Falrow because it wasn't his first time meeting him.

A small memory floated to the front of Natsu's mind, one where he was six standing next to his father. He was dressed very much in the same way as he was now but his hair was slightly damp from having just taken a shower so the usual spikes in his hair weren't present just yet. Father stood beside him as intimidating as ever, a fake small well played upon his lips. A younger Mr. Falrow stepped inside the crudely clean house (curtsey of Natsu himself) but was dressed in a brown business suit, dark blue tie, and held an old leather brief case in hand. He had a little more hair in the memory with a fat mustache, skinner than what he is now.

"_I'm so glad you can work on my case, Mr. Falrow." _Father's voice echoed in his head.

"_Well, that's what a lawyer is for." _

Just as fast as the memory surfaced, it was gone and Mr. Falrow was ushering his son up from the couch with a call of his name, Tom doing as he was told obediently. Natsu blinked owlishly as he tried to will away the wisp of the memory, as he stood up behind Lucy.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Helena; I hope we can talk over lunch sometime?" Mrs. Heartifllia mused, bringing Natsu fully back and able to push away the memory.

"Yes, that would be quiet nice. I'll call you when I am next available, I'm quite busy as it is with work." was Mrs. Falrows reply before she and her son were taken away with Mr. Falrow who waved a goodbye to Mr. Heartifllia. Once they had left, Natsu quickly slipped out of the room unnoticed and made his quiet trek upstairs to where his bedroom was and the comfort of an abnormally blue cat waited for him.

He didn't know why the memory upset him so, but it did. It caused his stomach turn uneasily and his face to flush as he recalled the memory once more, slipping into his room and closing the door behind him softly as he went to where Happy still slept on the bed and started to softly pet him, the bed dipping under his wet.

He didn't know how much longer it was until his eyelids started to droop and he layed next to the blue cat that had started softly purring not long ago, but soon he had fallen asleep with images that assaulted his mind, none that he could remember when he awoke the next day.

He was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal as Happy groomed himself in the sunlight that fell onto the kitchen floor when Lucy came into the room and plopped herself in the seat across from Natsu. She was already dressed for the day unlike him, wearing a yellow tank top and white skirt with her hair up in a ponytail being held by a white ponytail holder. She exhaled heavily as Natsu looked at her as he shoved a spoonful of Caption Crunch into his mouth.

"Hey," he said shortly when Lucy said nothing.

"Hey," she replied.

"What's up?" he asked when he noticed she wasn't going to say more than the simple greeting.

"Just got off the phone with Erza." she said, Natsu motioning for her to tell him more as he shoveled another spoonful of the cereal into his mouth. "She invited us to go to the lake with her, her parents and Gray." Lucy finished as she leaned back into her chair.

"Oh, well, I'm not going." Natsu said calmly as he finished the last of his cereal and started to drink the left over milk straight from the bowl. Lucy jerked forward onto the table, surprise glittering in her brown eyes.

"Why not? It's summer, you're supposed to let down your hair and all that! And if we go, we can teach you how to swim because, you know, you said you couldn't and all so this can be the perfect opportunity to teach you!" she complained. Natsu shrugged as he stood up and walked to the kitchen sink, setting his bowl in it and filling it with water as he turned around, ready to exit the room.

"Whenever I'm around water, bad things happen." he told her as he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, turning the TV on to cartoons. Lucy was quick to follow, standing next to the couch and crossing her arms.

"Name one time something went wrong with you and water." she challenged, thinking that she won. Natsu raised his eyebrow at her as he looked to a blonde with a facial expression that said 'really?' before he sighed and looked back at the show he was watching.

"School field trip to the beach. Didn't happen that long ago, you were there. It almost ruined our friendship, and I'm pretty sure Midnight and Zancrow almost died by your guy's hands." Natsu pointed out in a dull voice, wanting this conversation to be over with. Lucy stuck out her cheek in annoyance as she shifted her weight on one leg.

"Alright, that was one time and one time only." Lucy said. Natsu looked at her once more with a small smirk of amusement on his face.

"Once when I was five, Father got so angry at me for breaking a picture of my mother by accident that he almost drowned me in the bathtub. When I was seven, Father was forced to bring me to a company outing at a pool. I was running to grab something that Father requested, slipped on a puddle of water and fell into the pool. When I was ten Father tried to once again drown me in the tub for punishment. When I was twelve—" He was quickly cut off by Lucy who started to wave her arms frantically in front of her, wanting him to stop.

"Alright, alright! I get it! You almost drown every time you even look at water! Alright! But maybe since _he_," She never liked to recognize Natsu's father as his father and rather as just a '_he_', _'him_', or '_his_'. "is not here now. So maybe you have a better chance with water!" Lucy said, sitting down on the couch next to him with pleading eyes. "And if water still tries its never ending goal of killing you, then I'll never again ask you to come with me the pool or any body of water, ever." Lucy promised. Natsu rolled his eyes as he focused in on the TV, slightly amused and irritated by this conversation.

"Alright, I'll go. But the moment the water tries to kill me, I'm out and that's it." he warned. Lucy jumped up in excitement as she squealed a little, running out of the room yelling: "Great! I'll tell Erza!" Natsu just turned the volume on the TV louder when Mr. Heartifllia walked into the room and looked back where his daughter ran out with a confused expression. Natsu shrugged at the man, not even looking at him.

"You don't want to know, trust me."


End file.
